Thinks of You
by Hiura Yura
Summary: Shiraishi mengancam aka membunuh Kin-Chan.. masa si? dan sepupu Kin-Chan mendatangi Shiraishi untuk memarahinya...tapi...
1. Chapter 1

Fic: Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Fic: Shiraishi Kuranosuke

Always thinks of you

'Keitaaaaaaaaaaa!!', teriak Touyama Kintarou pada suatu sore yang hangat pada sepupunya, Touyama Keita.

'Ada apa, Kin-Chan?'

'Huwaaaaa…..!! Buchou mengancam akan membunuhku!!'

'Buchou?? Sepertinya kemarin kau baru saja bilang kalau dia sangat baik.'

'Dia…dia…dia…mengancam akan membunuhku!!'

'Hah?? Memang apa yang kau lakukan??'

Kin-Chan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam sambil menunjukkan wajah cemberut.

'Tenanglah Kin-Chan, besok aku akan memperingatinya untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi.'

'Eeehhhhh?? Janji?'

'Janji! Ayo pulang..'

Lalu mereka berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

Esok harinya, di kelas 3-2 Shitenhouji…

'Aku mencari Shiraishi Kuranosuke Buchou!!' teriak Kin-Chan

'Hush-hush…Kin-Chan, jangan teriak-teriak di kelas Buchou!!' kata Koharu

'Ssssttttt!! Diamlah kalian! Ayo teruskan ceritamu, shiraishi!!', kata Kenya kesal

Terlihatlah wajah Shiraishi yang merah padam

'Errr…sudahlah Kenya, aku malu…'

'Apa yang terjadi denganmu Shiraishi-Chan?? Mukamu luar biasa merah!! Huwaaa..jantungmu juga berdetak sangat kencang!!' teriak Kin-Chan sambil menyentuh dada Shiraishi.

'Kin-Chan!! Suaramu kencang sekaliiiiii!!' bisik Kenya sambil mencubit lengan Kin-Chan yang membuat Kouhai-nya itu meringis.

'Buchou sedang jatuh cinta!!' seru Koharu sambil tertawa geli.

'Jatuh cinta??' sahut Kin-Chan tidak percaya.' Kok bisa??'

'Begini lho..Tadi pagi Buchou mlihat gadis yang menggetarkan hatinya.' Cerita Koharu..' dan sampai sekarang Buchou tidak dapat berhenti memikirkannya. Tapi…'

'Tapi apa?? Yang jelas dong kalau cerita!' kata Kin-Chan tak sabar

'Emmm…Buchou sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk patah hati, karena ternyata gadis itu pacarnya Zaizen..Haha….' lanjut koharu sambil tertawa cekikikan.

'Tidak lucu Koharu, dan lagipula Aku tidak sedang patah hati. Aku juga tidak memikirkannya terus-terusan kok.' Kata Shiraishi kesal

'Hoooo…Buchou tidak pandai berbohoong…', tawa Koharu yang membuat Shiraishi tambah kesal.

'Tunggu..tungguu…Kok kalian semua tahu kalau gadis itu pacarnya Zaizen??', tanya Kin-Chan

'Karena gadis itu tadi sedang jalan berduaan dengan Zaizen..Dan mereka messsrrra sekalii', jawab Koharu sambil terkikik geli.

'Hentikan itu Koharu. Tidak baik menggoda orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.' Kata Kenya, lau ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Buchou-nya.'Ini merupakan bagian penting dalam sejarah hidupmu Shiraishi…'ujar Kenya dengan mata berbinar-binar.'Love at the first sight…waaaa..'

'Stop membicarakan ini.' Kata Shiraishi sambil memelototi Kenya.' Oh iya Kin-Chan, ada apa mencariku?' tanyanya pada sang kouhai

'Ada apa ya? Aku lupaaaa…', kata Kin-Chan sambil berusaha mengingat apa yang ingin dibicarakannya dengan Shiraishi.'Aahhh…!! Aku ingat!! Shiraishi!! Bersiaplah nanti sore! Keita akan datang dan membasmimu!!'

'Membasmi Shiraishi? Ada apa memangnya?' tanya Kenya

'Pokoknya dia akan datang!!'

'Ya..ya..ya..Emm, Keita siapa ya?' tanya Shiraishi dngan cuek

'Tunggu saja!! Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya!!' teriak Kin-chan

'hhhh…kencang sekali suaranya..'

'Hei-hei Koharu, apa benar Buchou kita sedang patah hati? Kelihatannya tidak begitu', tanya Yuuji pada pasangan double-nya sambil memperhatikan Shiraishi yang sedang latihan dengan semangatnya

'Tapi tadi pagi dia benar-benar kelihatan down!! Percayalah Yuu-kun!!' jawab Koharu dengan suara manja.

'Aku percaya, asal kau tidak selingkuh dengan siapapun.', ujar Yuuji sambil memeluk Koharu. Koharu yang dipeluk mengeluarkan suara genit,'Aahhh..Yuu-kunn..'

'Yuuji!! Koharu!! Lebih baik kalian berhenti bermain-main dan mulai pemanasan!' perintah Shiraishi yang mulai jijik dengan Homo-Play pasangan double itu.'Eh..? mana Kin-Chan?' Lalu Shiraishi melihat Kin-Chan.

'Kin-Ch..' suara Shiraishi terhenti. Ia melihat Kin-Chan sedang berjalan dengan seseorang. Dengan seorang gadis yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. Yang berjalan dengan Zaizen dengan messsraaa sekali. Kenapa dia ada disini?

'….Itu Buchou-ku!! Ayo marahi dia!!' sayup-sayup terdengar suara Kin-Chan yang mebuat Shiraishi bingung. _Kenapa harus memarahi aku? _Pikirnya

'Yang mana? Yang seram itu?' kata gadis itu pada Kin-Chan

'Iyaaa!! Yang seram dan kelihatan sangar itu!!' ucap Kin-Chan sembarangan

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Shiraishi, wajahnya kelihatan kesal hingga Shiraishi terkejut melihatnya. Ketika gadis itu sudah hampir berada di depan sang buchou, Shiraishi menutup mata. Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

'Kau!! Beraninya mengancam membunuh sepupuku!! Kau kira kau siapa??' tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan, tapi bukan ditujukan pada si Buchou. Shiraishi yang kaget membuka matanya dan berbalik badan, melihat gadis itu sedang memarahi Ishida Gin. Gin yang kebingungan hanya terdiam 1000 bahasa.

'Errrr…Kei-Chan..Buchounya disini…',Kin-Chan memberitahu sambil menunjuk Shiraishi. 'Bukan Gin yang menggangguku,tapi orang ini.' Sambung Kin-Chan, menggenggam lengan Shiraishi seerat-eratnya.

'Heeeee?? Jadi bukan pria sangar ini??', tanya gadis itu yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala dari Kin-Chan

'Ooohhh..ma-maaf..!! sungguh, maafkan aku!! Aku kira kau yang namanya shiraishi. Ternyata bukan..Maaf ya!!', kata gadis itu sambil meminta maaf pada Gin. Gin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

'Keita?', terdengar suara yang ternyata dari Zaizen Hikaru, regular kelas 2.

'Hikaru-Chan?'

'Oi, Oi..apa yang kau lakukan disini?', tanya Zaizen pada gadis itu.

'Yaa..aku hanya..'

'Stop..stop!!' potong Shiraishi. 'Jadi ini yang namanya Keita?' tanyanya sambil menunjuk gadis itu.

'Diamlah kau penjahat!! Yaaa!! Aku yang bernama touyama Keita! Aku sepupu Kin-Chan. Ada masalah??' seru gadis itu dengan ketusnya sampai-sampai Koharu dan Yuuji takut padanya

'Lho..aku kira keita laki-laki, ternyata perempuan??' kata shiraishi sambil tertawa kecil

'Dengar, Buchou!! Aku datang untuk memperingatkanmu! Lebih baik kau berhenti untuk menggangu sepupuku! Apalagi sampai mengancam untuk membunuhnya!! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam!' seru Keita pada sang buchou, diikuti dengan cekikikan dari Kin-Chan.

'Tunggu sebentar. Aku tidak mengancam akan membunuh Kin-Chan kok.' Kata Shiraishi membela diri.

'Bohong!! Kemarin dia mau membuka balutan tangannya yang beracun itu untuk membunuhku!!' teriak Kin-chan

'Ahhh…itu karena kau malah makan saat latihan..hanya sedikit hukuman..haha..', kata Shiraishi sambil tertawa kecil

'Tanganmu…beracun??' tanya Keita yang dijawab dengan tawa bahak-bahak oleh Zaizen.

'Ayolah Keita…kau percaya dengan gurauan itu?' goda Zaizen

'Oohh..haha..ehm..kalau begitu, kurasa ini salahmu Kin-Chan.' kata Keita sambil tersenyum pada Kin-Chan ,'Tapi ini juga bukan berarti aku membenarkanmu,' lanjutnya sambil memandang Shiraishi dengan tatapan menusuk. Shiraishi sampai bergidik menerima pandangan mengerikan itu.

Lalu Shiraishi menghela nafas. 'Baik. Masalah selesai. Ayo semua kembali latihan!' perintahnya pada semua regular yang dijawab dengan teriakan 'Haiiikkkk!!' oleh para regular kecuali Zaizen.

Zaizen sedang berbicara berduaan dengan keita, dan terlihat mereka berdua sedang berbisik-bisik, dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa Zaizen yang ditahan-tahan.

'Hushhh!! Diamlah Hikaruuu!! Nanti yang lain dengarrr!!' bisik Keita 

Shiraishi yang melihat mereka hanya menghela nafas tanpa harapan

_Benar yang dikatakan Koharu, seharusnya aku mempersiapkan diri untuk patah hati_

Melihat tatapan mata Buchou yang kosong mengarah pada Touyama Keita, Koharu dan Yuuji tidak tinggal diam.

'Buchou!! Ayo main!!' teriak Koharu da Yuuji bersamaan. Mereka berdua melempar bola ke udara dan men-servenya. Sang buchou yang tidak siap menerima bola itu karena sedang memandangi Touyama Keita pergi dari lapangan, menerima bola dengan pelipisnya (err..bagian kepala..haha). Karena kencangnya bola kembar itu membuat Shiraishi terjatuh.

'Aduuuuhhhhh!! Apa yang kalian lakukan?? Sakit nihhh!!' seru Shiraishi pada 2 orang bodoh yang sedang berpelukan. 'Yaaayyy!! Berhasil!!' teriak mereka bersamaaan.

Melihat Shiraishi yang duduk di lantai tak berkutik, Koharu dan Yuuji bingung.

'Eh..eh..buchou?? jangan pura-pura kesakitan deh!! Ayo cepat berdiri!!' perintah Koharu sambil tertawa geli. Shiraishi hanya terdiam, duduk di lapangan tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

'Buchou?'

'Gelap..aku tidak melihat apapun.' Kata Shiraishi

'Waaaaaaaa!! Ayo-ayo ke UKS!!' teriak Koharu dan Yuuji bersamaan

'Ada apa??' tanya regular yang lain

'Shiraishi-Chan??' Kin-Chan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Shiraishi. 'Huwaaaaaa!! Shiraishi Chan buta!!' teriak Kin-Chan panik

Kenya dan Gin langsung membopong Shiraishi ke UKS, diikuti oleh regular yang lain. (Meskipun Gin seorang saja sudah cukup untuk membopong Shiraishi..) 

_**TBC….ditunggu yahhh..**_

_**Hihi…fic prtama bangett nehhh..wakakak,**_

_**Mohon maap ya klo ada misspelling..**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thinks of You**

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

'Shiraishi, setahuku, mengembalikan serve itu gampang de.' Kata Kenya pada Buchou-nya itu

'Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka menserve bola ke arahku.' Jawab Shiraishi membela diri

'Memang apa yang kau lakukan saat itu?' tanya Kenya lagi

'Shiraishi-han sedang melihat ke arah gadis itu, sepupu Kin-han.' Jawab Gin menggantikan Shiraishi

'Ehh?? Benar itu??' tanya Kenya dengan semangat. 'Kau sudah pindah hati, Shiraishi?'

'Gadis itu..yang tadi pagi..yang berjalan dengan Zaizen..tak kusangka..'

'Maksudmu, Kei-Chan?' tanya Kin-Chan

Yang lain hanya diam menatap Kin-Chan, selain Shiraishi tentunya. Tak disangka UKS telah didepan mata. Gin membuka pintu UKS. NGEEEEKKKK…. Pintu Uks terbuka dan ternyata Touyama Keita lah yang membukakan pintu. 'Ada apa ini?' tanyanya melihat segerombolan regular tennis. Regular-regular itu hanya menganga terkejut. (selain Shiraishi tentunya..)

'Kei-Ch…mmmpphhhhh!!' Mulut Kin-Chan disumbat oleh Koharu dan Yuuji. 'Ssstttttt!! Diam….!' Bisik mereka berdua sambil melirik Gin dan Kenya.

Gin dan Kenya yang memahami bahasa mata itu tersenyum. ' Anoo, dokter, pasien ini terkena bola di kepalanya. Tolong dirawat yah.' Kata Kenya sambil mendorong tubuh Shiraishi ke Keita. Keita terkejut melihat pasien itu.

'Ahh..ehh..ba-baiklah..baringkan tubuhnya disana.' Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kasur empuk UKS Shitenhouji. Gin dan Kenya segera membaringkan Shiraishi dan menutup pintu UKS rapat-rapat. Setelah menutup pintu, mereka mengintip di luar UKS.

* * *

Shiraishi yang terbaring di UKS hanya bisa pasrah, matanya gelap, tidak dapat melihat apapun.

'Tenanglah, ini hanya kebutaan sementara kok. Ingat dengan mata Fuji Syuusuke dari Seigaku saat melawan Kirihara Akaya di Final Kantou?' ujar Touyama menenangkan Shiraishi.' Paling 1/2 jam lagi, matamu akan kembali normal.' Lanjutnya sambil mengompres mata Shiraishi dengan bantal dingin. ¹

'Benarkah? Tak kusangka Fuji-kun juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?' tanya Shiraishi

'Haha..aku punya banyak mata-mata di sekolah lain..oh iya, Shiraishi-San, kenapa kepalamu bisa terkena bola?'

'Aku..eh..saat temanku sedang serve, aku sedang melihat ke arah lain. Haha..bodoh ya?'

'Ehmm..memang apa yang kau lihat?'

'Hmm..haha…hanya memandangi seseorang.'

'Waaa…siapa yang kau pandangi? Perempuan?'

'Yaaa..begitulah..' cerita Shiraishi. 'Tapi sayangnya, perempuan itu pacar juniorku.'

'Oh ya? Kau suka pada perempuan itu?'

'Haha..kok malah jadi curhat..', tawa Shiraishi.' Hoaaaemmm..' Shiraishi menguap

'Tidurlah, nanti aku akan membangunkanmu.' Jawab Keita sambil tersenyum. Ia bersyukur karena sekarang mata Shiraishi buta sementara, kalau tidak, Ia tidak tahu seberapa malunya dia. Sejak Shiraishi masuk ke UKS, muka Keita merah sekali dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia penasaran dengan perempuan yang Shiraishi lihat.

* * *

Chitose yang terlambat datang latihan terkejut karena hanya melihat Zaizen seorang di lapangan. 'Yang lain kemana?' tanyanya pada Zaizen.

'Hmm..yang lain sedang mengantar Buchou ke UKS. Kepala Buchou terkena bola dari Koharu dan Yuuji senpai.'

'Kau tidak ikut?'

'Tidak. Aku malas.'

'Zaizen-kun, kurasa kau harus sedikit belajar tentang kepedulian. Ayo kita susul mereka!' Chitose menarik lengan Kouhai-nya.

'Lepaskan ak..!' teriakan Zaizen terhenti sehingga seniornya bingung.'Baik, ayo kita susul mereka!' katanya penuh semangat, bibirnya menyeringai. Chitose terkejut dengan perubahan yang mendadak dari Zaizen, tapi memilih untuk diam.

* * *

Sesampainya Zaizen dan Chitose ke UKS, mereka melihat regular yang lain sedang mengintip ke dalam UKS. Zaizen segera berlari menuju senpai-senpainya dan ikut mengintip, namun Yuuji dan Koharu menangkapnya, menutup matanya dan menjauhkannya dari ruang UKS. Chitose yang melihat adegan itu hanya terdiam kebingungan.

'Arrrggghhh!! Lepaskan aku!!' teriak Zaizen melepaskan diri. 'Apa sih yang kalian lakukan??'

'Maaf kouhai, lebih baik kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan UKS, nanti kau sakit hati.' Kata Koharu dan Yuu bersamaan sambil menutup mata dan mulut Zaizen, tapi regular kelas 2 itu berhasil memberontak.

'Aduduh!! Pokoknya lepaskan aku!! Memang ada apa di dalam??' teriak Zaizen pada senior-seniornya dengan marah. Koharu dan Yuu sampai berpelukan karena takut.

'Zaizen! Dengarkan aku. Di dalam sini ada pacarmu dengan Shiraishi Buchou.' seru Kenya. 'Tapi tolong berilah kesempatan pada Buchou untuk..'

'Tunggu sebentar..pacarku??' Zaizen kebingungan.'Aku masih single kok.' lanjutnya,'Jangan-jangan…maksudmu Keita?'

'Kei-Chan tidak pacaran dengan Zaizen!!' teriak Kin-Chan tiba-tiba, Zaizen mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

'Lho? Jadi kalian tidak pacaran?'

'Ehhmm…memberi Buchou kesempatan? Maksudmu. Buchou suka Keita?' Zaizen balik bertanya

'Eeeehhhhh?? Memang Shiraishi..mmpphhhh!!'

'Sssttt…diamlah Kin-Chan!!' Yuu dan Koharu mendiamkannya.

'Hmm..memang sepertinya Shiraishi ada hati pada Touyama san, kau bisa menjaga rahasia kan?'

Zaizen terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

'Apa yang kau tertawakan?' tanya Kenya

'Haha…tadi..tadi Keita juga bilang kalau Buchou itu tipe laki-laki kesukaannya..haha..kebetulan?'

'Heehhh?? Benar itu??' tanya Kenya, Koharu & Yuuji bersamaan, Zaizen hanya mengangguk. Kin—Chan yang terlepas dari Yuu&Koharu hendak berteriak lagi, namun kali ini dicegah oleh Chitose.

'Shiraishi dengan siapa?' tanya Chitose.

'Kapan-kapan kami ceritakan.' Kata Kenya. 'Ziazen, kalau begini jadinya, Shiraishi sungguh beruntung ya..Bagaimana kalau kita goda sedikit?'

'Nah-nah..Bagaimana kalu Zaizen-kun pura-pura menjadi pacarnya Touyama Chan?' ide Koharu

'Boleh itu…Buat Shiraishi cemburu!!' tambah Yuuji. 'Kau memang jenius Koharu!!' lanjutnya sambil memeluk Koharu

Zaizen, Koharu & Yuu serta Kenya saling bertatapan, lalu masing-masing dari mereka menyeringai.

'OK!! Deal!!' teriak mereka berempat bersamaan

'Kita buat Shiraishi Buchiu berusaha!!'

'Kita persulit juga usahanya..'

'Apa sih yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?' tanya Chitose kebingungan. Kin-Chan juga kebingungan, tapoi pertanyaan mereka tidak terjawab. 4 orang aneh dari Shitenhouji itu malah menari-nari di depan UKS.

* * *

Keita yang sedang mengamati Shiraishi terkejut karena tiba-tiba Shiraishi terbangun. Shiraishi mencoba untuk duduk dan melepaskan kompres yang tadi diletakkan di matanya. Saat itu pula, Keita langsung menyodorkan tangannya di depan wajah Shiraishi.

'Ini berapa?' tanya Keita pada Shiraishi

'Dua...mataku sudah normal kok.' jawabnya. Lalu Shiraishi hendak bangun dari tempat tidur dan wajahnya bertemu dengan wajah Touyama Keita. Muka Shiraishi mendadak memerah.

'Eeeeehhhh?? Kenapa kau?? Mukamu merah sekali!!'

'Apa yang kau lakukan disini??' Shiraishi balik bertanya

'Ehmmm...Aku asisten dari Yama sensei.'

''Ohhh...guru UKS itu.' Shiraishi menjawab tanpa memandang wajah Touyama Keita. 'Setiap hari kau disini?'

'Iya, sepulang sekolah aku pasti disini. Eh, mukamu sudah tidak merah lagi.'

'yaa..mukaku memang merah setelah bangun tidur.'

'dasar aneh.'

'Aahhh...emmm..aku...aku mau kembali latihan.'

Tiba-tiba duo Koharu dan Yuuji masuk dan memeluk Shiraishi.

'Buchooouuu!! Maaf...' kata merka bersamaan sampai-sampai Shiraishi berpikir apakah mereka sedang dalam synchro mode.

'Iya..iya..tidak apa-apa..Ayo kembali latihan.' jawab sang Buchou

'Mau latihan apalagi Buchou? Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore.' kata Kenya, diikuti oleh Zaizen, Chiotose dan Ishida.

'Ehhh?? Aku tidur selama itu?' tanya Shiraishi sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Baka Couple itu.

Tiba-tiba Kin-Chan masuk ke ruang UKS dan langsung memeluk Shiraishi. Sang buchou yang dipeluk sampai teraru karena mendapat pelukan lagi.

'Shiraishi Chann...ayo pulang, Aku antar ya?' kata Kin-Chan, memandangi Buchounya itu yang kontan membuat seisi UKS tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Kin-Chan..kau yang mengantarku atau AKU yang mengantarmu?'

'Aku yang mengantarmu!! Ayo pulang!! Kei-Chan, aku pulang duluan yah!' teriak Kin-Chan pada sepupunya yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman dan anggukan dari Keita. Muka Shiraishi memerah lagi melihat senyum dari Keita. Kenya, Zaizen, dan Baka Couple hanya cekikikan.

'Ayo pulang!! Daaaa Kei-Chan!!' seru Kin-Chan sambil menarik Shiraishi keluar dari ruang UKS

Semua reguler keluar dari ruang UKS kecuali Zaizen. Shiraishi yang melihat mereka berdua hanya menghela nafas. Chitose yang dari tadi tidak mengerti apa-apa tetap melongo kebingungan.

Sesampai Shiraishi di rumah, ia langsung ke kamarnya dan terjun ke tempat tidur. Sambil memeluk bantalnya, ia memikirkan Touyama Keita. Tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur.

* * *

**TBC..**

¹ : ehmm..hanya dalam cerita ini..namanya juga fiksi..haha

maap2 klo critanya jadi aneh..mang ga bakat..Hix2..

wakaka..thx for the support!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Esok harinya, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Pelajaran seperti biasa, guru-guru yang seperti biasa, namun tidak dengan Shiraishi. Pada istirahat, biasanya semua regular Shitenhouji akan berkumpul di atap untuk makan bersama, tapi Shiraishi malah melewatkan kebiasaan itu. Ia malah ke UKS.

'Permisi.' Katanya sambil membuka pintu UKS

'Ya, ada keluhan apa?'

Shiraishi menghela nafas kecewa. Ternyata bukan Touyama Keita.

'Shiraishi kun dari kelas 3-2 ya? Ini untuk pertama kalinya kau kesini.' Kata Yama sensei

'Kedua kalinya.' Gumam Shiraishi pada dirinya sendiri. 'Aaahhh Sensei, aku…aku sakit perut.' Kata Shiraishi sambil memegangi perutnya.

'Haha..sayang sekali. Aku sedang ada urusan, jadi nanti asistenku saja yang mengurusmu. Sebentar lagi dia datang. Tunggu ya.'

Muka Shiraishi langsung cerah lagi.'Benar sensei?? Nanti Touyama datang?'

'Lho? Kau tahu Touyama?' melihat muka Shiraishi yang senyum-senyum itu, Yama sensei menyadari sesuatu. Jangan-jangan..

'Sensei!! Maaf, aku terlambat!!' seru Touyama Keita tiba-tiba saat memasuki UKS.'Tadi ada sedikit urusa…' kata-katanya terhenti saat melihat Shiraishi Kuranosuke.'Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'

'Shiraishi kun ini sakit perut. Tolong kau urus ya, Keita.' Kata Sensei itu pada Keita.'Ahh..itu ada Zaizen di depan…Keita, aku tinggal ya.'

Keita tidak menjawab. Ia masih terkejut dengan adanya Shiraishi di UKS. Muka kedua orang itu merah, kepala tertunduk dan tidak berani saling bertatapan.

* * *

'Zaizen kun!! Jangan masuk dulu!! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan.' Kata Yama sensei sambil menghalangi Zaizen masuk ke UKS.

'Apa-apaan si?? Aku mau masuk nih!''

'Shiraishi kun dan Keita…pacaran yah?'

'Ohhh..belum sih..tapi sepertinya akan deh..nanti kuceritakan sensei.'

Lalu, Zaizen dan Yama sensei menyerinagi.' Wahhh…Keita ada kemajuan ya.'

'Ehmm, kalau begitu sensei, aku mau masuk.' Kata Zaizen yang dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Yama sensei. Saat Zaizen masuk ke dalam UKS, Shiraishi dan Keita masih terdiam dengan muka memerah.

'Buchou, apa yang kau lakukan disini?'

'Ah..eh..ak..aku..aku sakit perut!!' jawabnya, salah tingkah.

'Ehmmm..sakit perut? Mau minum teh hangat?' tanya Keita yang juga salah tingkah.

'Bo-boleh..'jawab Shiraishi, sedikit lebih tenang.

Saat Keita sedang membuat teh hangat untuk Shiraishi, Zaizen mendatangai buchounya yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang UKS.

'Buchou, aku yakin kau sudah tahu kalau Keita adalah pacarku, iya kan?' tanya Zaizen pada Buchounya sambil tersenyum. Shiraishi tidak menjawab, hanya memandangi kouhainya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

'Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, buchou. Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ya.'

Shiraishi hanya terdiam, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Zaizen, meskipun sebenarnya ia telah mengerti maksud Zaizen.

'Ini tehnya.' Kata Keita tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan segelas teh hangat yang diterima oleh Shiraishi yang kecewa. Lalu Zaizen menghampiri Keita dan memeluknya.'Kei Chann aku ke kelas dulu yah..'

'Ihhhhh..Hikaru!! Apa-apaan sih??' sahut Keita sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Zaizen.'Ok, ok..nanti aku susul.' Tambahnya.

'Daaa..Kei Chan..' lalu Zaizen melirik ke arah Shiraishi,'Daaa..Buchou..' katanya sambil menutup pintu UKS. Setelah pintu UKS tertutup, terdengar Zaizen tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Ada apa dengan Hikaru?'

'Entahlah.' Jawab shiraishi sambil menyeruput tehnya.

* * *

Hari sudah sore ketika Shiraishi selesai latihan. Saat ia hendak berjalan keluar dari gerbang, ia melihat Touyama Keita, sendirian, tanpa Zaizen. Shiraishi berhenti di depan gerbang, menunggu datangnya sepupu Kin-Chan itu.

'Mana Zaizen?' tanya Shiraishi pada Keita saat gadis itu hendak melewatinya.

'Hah? Hikaru kun? Sudah pulang kan?'

'Dia tidak mengantarmu?'

Keita memandangi Shiraishi dengan tatapan aneh. Shiraishi sampai bergidik menerima tatapan seperti itu.'Oh..tidak ya?' tanyanya pada Keita, lalu ia memberanikan diri. 'Kalau begitu, mau pulang denganku?'

Keita terkejut mendengar pnawaran Shiraishi, mukanya memerah, namun akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

Maka, mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah bersama, namun sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam. Kepala tertunduk, muka memerah.

Tiba-tiba, rintik-rintik hujan turun. Shiraishi dengan refleknya menarik tangan Keita. Karena terkejut, muka Keita bertambah merah. Sesampainya di toko terdekat, Shiraishi baru sadar ia masih menggandeng tangan Keita. Ia melepasnya tiba-tiba.

'Ma…ma..ma-maaf!!' kata Shiraishi, salah tingkah. Keita hanya tersenyum.

Tak disangka, koharu dan Yuuji berada di dalam toko yang sama dengan mereka.

'Kurarin..Nanti kita lapor Zaizen yah??' bisik Koharu tiba-tiba di kuping Buchou-nya yang membuat Shiraishi hampir pingsan karena kaget.

'Koharu!! Kau selingkuh dengan Kuranosuke!! Kubunuh kau!!' seru Yuuji

'Aaaahhh Yuu kun..hanya kau cintaku…' kata Koharu sambil memeluk Yuuji

'Stop berhomo-homoan di tempat umum!!' seru Shiraishi

'Keita Chan.. kau hanya berduaan dengan orang bodoh ini? Haiyaaa,' kata Koharu tanpa mempedulikan Buchou-nya.

'Ini kami punya 2 payung, satu untukmu.' Yuuji menyerahakan payung berwarna pink pada Keita.

'Eh..terima kasih…Senpai tachi..'

'Kita pulang dulu yah!!' Koharu dan Yuuji berjalan keluar, berpayungan berdua.

'Daaa…' jawab Keita sambil berjalan keluar dan membuka payung pemberian kedua senpainya itu. 'Buchou, kau tidak mau ikut?' tanyanya pada Shiraishi yang terdiam

'Aaaaahhh…memang..aku boleh ikut??'

'Kau mau pulang sendiri?'

Shiraishi langsung menyusul Keita. 'Biarkan aku yang memegang payungnya.'

Keita terdiam membiarkan Shiraishi mengambil alih payungnya. Sesampai di rumah Keita, Kin-Chan yang membukakan pintu.

'Huwaaaa!! Shiraishi-Chan, Kei-Chan!! Ayo masuk!!'

'Ah…ehmm..tidak usah..aku..' Shiraishi menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Tiba-tiba Keita menarik tangannya. 'Ayo masuk!' paksa Keita. Akhirnya Shiraishi meniyakan dan masuk ke kediaman Touyama.

* * *

Tbc..

ditunggu yah!!

1 chapter lage!!

thx for the support!!


	4. Chapter 4

Last Chapter

* * *

Hari-hari melesat dengan cepatnya, dan Shiraishi tidak sekalipun absen mendatangi UKS saat jam istirahat. Ia tidak peduli dengan Zaizen. Ia hanya ingin berada di dekat Keita, dan ternyata mereka akrab hanya dalam selang waktu yang singkat itu.

'Dokterrr…' Shiraishi memanggil Keita dengan suara manja. 'Aku sakit peruut…'

'Lagi?'

'Iya..lagi.'

'Aku heran..Ternyata ada ya orang yang setiap hari sakit perut.'

'Ada..aku kan?' jawab Shiraishi yang membuat mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tiba-tiba, Yama Sensei masuk ke ruang UKS dengan Zaizen.

'Keita, kau sudah boleh istirahat. Biar aku yang mengurus Shiraishi-kun.'

'Aku akan membantumu, Sensei.' tambah Zaizen

'Ada apa memangnya?' tanya Shiraishi dan Keita bersamaan

'Keluarlah, Keita. Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada buchou yang kurang ajar ini!' seru Zaizen serius

Shiraishi langsung menghampiri Zaizen.' Apa maksudmu kurang ajar? Kau sendiri tidak pernah memperhatikan pacarmu ini!!' Shiraishi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Keita. 'Touyama Keita, aku minta kau segera memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Zaizen sekarang juga!!' katanya marah.

Hening...

'Apa sih yang kau..' Keita terhenti. Zaizen dan Yama sensei malah tertawa terbahak-bahak

'Sensei?? Kau dengar itu? Ahahahhahahhahah...lucu sekali..' tawa Zaizen

'Tak kusangka..Shiraishi kun..'

'Apa yang kalian tertawakan??' seru Shiraishi

Keita mencubit lengan Shiraishi sehingga Buchou itu mengeluarkan suara 'Ouch!'

'Kau sendiri?? Apa yang dari tadi kau bicarakan?? Aku? Hikaru??'

'Kalian pacaran kan?'

Tawa Zaizen dan Yama Sensei yang semula telah sedikit mereda, meledak lagi untuk yag kedua kalinya.

'Tentu saja tidakk!! Kau dengar gosip itu darimana??'

'Tapi..' kata-kata Shiraishi terhenti karena Zaizen mendekatinya, membisikkan sesuatu.

'Buchou..jangan salah ambil langkah ya..Ayo nyatakan cintamu sekarang.' bisik Zaizen sambil menepuk bahu Shiraishi, lalu bersama dengan Yama Sensei keluar dari UKS. Di luar mereka bertemu dengan Kenya, Koharu & Yuuji. Berlima, mereka mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam.

* * *

Di dalam…

'Eh..jadi…'

'Sekali lagi kukatakan, Aku tidak pacaran dengan Zaizen Hikaru..atau dengan siapapun!!'

Mendengar itu, Shiraishi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

'Sekarang giliranmu yang menjadi sinting seperti merak.' Guma Keita

Shiraishi tidak menjawab, ia langsung menarik Keita ke dalam pelukkannya.

'Kau ini apa-apaan si!! Lepaskan aku!!' teriak Keita dengan muka memerah. 'Eh..ahh..kalua jantungmu berdetak sekencang ini bisa tiba-tiba meledak lho.' Kata Keita, berhenti memberontak.

'Jantungku akan benar-benar meledak kalau kau menolakku.' Jawab Shiraishi, bergetar. Mukanya tak kalah merah dengan muka Keita.

Dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki, Keita mendorong tubuh Shiraishi sampai-sampai pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

'Apa yang tadi kau katakan, Shiraishi San?'

'Kuranosuke..panggil aku Kuranosuke.' Jawab shiraishi, terduduk di lantai. Sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ia berkata,' Aku, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, memintamu, Touyama Keita, untuk menjadi pacarku. Kau bersedia?'

'Kau mabuk ya?'

'Kau menolakku?'

'Kalau memang benar kau ingin menjadi pacarku,' Keita berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, terlihat lima orang aneh yang sejak tadi mengintip sambil cekikikan itu menganga karena kaget tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka.' Teriakkan kalau kau suka padaku di luar!!' perintah Keita

Shiraishi langsung berdiri dan berlari keluar, bersiap untuk berteriak. Mata para pengintip langsung tertuju pada Shiraishi.

'STOP Kuranosuke!!' teriakan Keita menghentikan Shiraishi

Shiraishi berbalik, menatap Keita dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kepala Keita hanya tertunduk, 'Ok, aku percaya padamu, Kuranosuke,' ucapnya. Shiraishi menghampirinya, memeluknya.

'Jadi, kau menerimaku kan?'

'Iya, iya..' jawab Keita, membalas pelukan Shiraishi.

Para pengintip hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan terharu

* * *

Esok harinya, seluruh reguler berkumpul di kelas 3-2

'Kurarin…aku tahu..inilah saatnya melepaskanmu.' Kata Koharu sambil pura-pura terharu

'Shiraishi Buchou..selamat ya' kata Kenya, Yuuji dan Zaizen bersamaan

'Mudah-mudahan hubunganmu dengannya awet selalu, Shiraishi-han'

'Shiraishi-Chan!! Awas ya kalau kau membuat Keita menangis!!'

'Terimakasih semua.' Jawab Shiraishi senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

'Tunggu-tunggu, Shiraishi dengan siapa?' tanya Chitose

'Kapan-kapan kami ceritakan ok?' jawab Kenya yang diikuti tawa dari reguler lainnya

Shiraishi hanya tersenyum puas sambil memandangi teman-temannya.

'Oh iya, Zaizen..kemarin kau bilang ingin memberiku pelajaran, apa itu? Aku pikir tentang Keita, ternyata bukan.'

'Aaahhh..itu..bukan apa-apa..' jawab Zaizen bergidik sambil melirik Kenya. Kenya pun salah tingkah karena pertanyaan tak terduga itu.

'Kau yakin?'

'Yakin..'

'Ehmm..kalau begitu, aku ke kelasnya dulu ya..daaa..'

'Daaaaa…Buchou….' kata para reguler, memandangi punggung Buchou mereka yang makin menghilang.

'Senpai!! Kalau tadi dia mendesak bertanya seperti itu, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa!!' seru Zaizen panik

'Aku juga..pelajarannya ya memang tentang Keita..' jawab Kenya

'Jadi, Shiraishi dengan siapa?' tanya Chitose tiba-tiba

'Haduuuuuhhhhh……Chitose…kapan-kapan kami ceritakan, ok?' jawab Kenya, Koharu & Yuuji bersamaan, sambil beranjak pergi meninggalakan Chitose.

'Eehhhh..Tunggu!!' teriak Chitose mengear teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa cekikian di koridor.

* * *

fin

26 Maret 2008

H. Yura

bsk ultah Shiraishi kun...Happy bDay darlin'..haha

maap klo endingnya jelek..udah putus saraf otakku..haha


End file.
